Some Things are Meant to be
by Newbie-Interrupters-Inc
Summary: Two John Does are found the night of 1/26/10, one shot, one incinerated. What was their connection? Yaoi and fluff MelloxMatt


1/26/10 7:56pm

Mello left Takada in the back of the truck. He had told her he'd be right back.

That was a lie.

Somewhere in his heart, he knew Matt was still alive.

Waiting for him. Calling for him. Longing for him.

Mello felt the tears ease their way down his cheeks as he left the ally and stumbled into the night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

1/28/10 1:43pm

The body was still unidentified.

The DNA had no match. It was as if this man had never existed.

The body lay on the cold, hard metal table. A green towel, soaked dark with blood, was wrapped around a portion of the head, a few strand of red hair peeking out. The remainder of the body was beneath a white sheet, soaked red in various places.

The known information was written down. Male. Green eyes. Red hair. Stood 5'5. Time of death around 9:00 on January 26. Roughly 20 years of age. All that was needed was a name.

The sheet was folded down to reveal the face. Death had not stolen his beauty. Even though there was a ghastly bruise that had trailed from a bullet wound, marking his forehead with intricate swirls of black and blue and sending bruising streaks almost to his chin, the face of an intelligent and determined youth could still be recognized.

He was marked as a John Doe and lifted carefully from the table by four able-bodied men. He was placed in a long, cold metal drawer. The sheet was brought over his face once more, and the drawer rolled shut.

The men who had preformed the autopsy pulled off their latex glove and shrugged out of sterilized cotton coats.

One man held back.

He was studying DNA samples from the man's clothes. Tears stains had been found on them. The DNA from the tears did not match.

However.

In the next drawer, the DNA did match. It was a matched to a chard, undistinguishable body. Male.

And that was all that could be determine from it. Nothing else could be extracted, not even finger prints.

The two John Does lay in the drawers, side by side. The man got up and left the morgue, relived to be free of the stale musk of the dead.

The two men. The tears.

No one had even consider what had happened the night of their deaths, nearly two days ago…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

1/26/10 8:36pm

Mello ran blindly through the city, no longer sure of where he was going.

And then he saw it.

A clearing up ahead, roped off with caution tape. A red Mustang sat in the middle, a puddle of blood the reflecting colour oozing onto the street from a lifeless rag doll of a man.

It was silent.

The police had shot and run. They were too afraid of Kira to investigate now.

Mello flew to the side of his beloved Matt, swept him into his arms and whispered, "Matt. Matt, can you hear me?"

With a pained look in his face, Matt turned and pecked Mello on the lips.

Mello hugged Matt as tightly as he could, even though he looked as if he might break.

He rested his forehead against Matt's as they stared into each other eyes. Matt gave a sudden, ragged breath as he lifted his arms to rest around Mello.

"Aw, come Mells," Matt gave a breathy chuckle as he brushed away the blonde's tears, "This is just so not like you,"

"Shut up," Mello mumbled, dropping his head to rest on Matt's shoulder.

"Sure," Matt closed his eyes and leaned against the car.

His body went cold.

Mello yelped and shook Matt as hard as he could.

"Matt! C'mon, man, you gotta stay with me! Goddammit Matt, DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Matt winced slightly, "Damn it, stop yelling,"

Mello panted heavily, staring down at Matt. Then he turned and buried his face in Matt's neck.

"Sorry,"

Matt shakily brought up a hand to stroke that soft blonde hair. He cuddled Mello against his shoulder.

"Hey M-Mells."

Mello twisted his head so he could see Matt, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember that play Roger took us to see?"

Mello frowned; Roger had taken them to lots of plays back at Wammy's House. They had taken a drama class together: Mello because he liked the exercise, Matt because Mello was taking it.

"Which one?" Mello asked softly.

"Little Women,"

Mello laughed, "Why bring that up, Matt? That was so stupid!"

"But you cried, remember? At the part where Beth dies and they sing that really sad song-"

"I did not cry!" Mello protested.

Matt chortled softly as he gave Mello a weak hug, "Yes, you did,"

And he began singing softly.

"Some things are meant to be,

The clouds moving fast and free,

The sun on a silver sea,

A sky that's bright and blue,

And some things will never end,

The thrill of our magic ride,

The love that I feel inside, for you,"

He held Mello a little closer, hearing the blonde sniffling a little. Mello realized what he was thinking, "I'm not crying! I-I'm just-oh, Matt…"

"Don't cry, Mel-"

"You sing like shit,"

Matt laughed.

"But," Mello mumbled against him, "Di-did you really mean it? The love part, I mean,"

Matt laughed again, "Yes, I did. I've always loved you, Mello,"

Mello bit his lip and turned away.

"I-ah, I-love you too, Matt,"

Matt's dully cast eyes suddenly sparkled beneath their pane of orange plastic, "You do, Mello?"

Mello simply replied with a muffled "Yeah,"

They knew their feelings, both of them. But they were always too afraid to tell each. Not afraid to hug or cuddle, not afraid to kiss, but afraid of confessing their true affection. And that was because of today, the day they secretly both feared.

The day they would lose each other.

As Matt lay bleeding and broken on the street beside the car, with Mello holding him for dear life, they both knew the day had come.

Matt's breathing suddenly became less sure.

Mello bit his lip and shifted so Matt's head was lying in his lap. With one shaking hand, he gently stroked the blood and sweat soaked red hair.

Neither boy said a word for the longest time, then…

Voices could be heard fast approaching.

Mello held on a little tighter to Matt, but Matt sealed the space between them with their final kiss. Then he lay back down.

"Mello," he whispered, "It's time,"

Mello shook his head hard "Matt, no…"

"Let me go, Mello,"

"Matt, please no…"

Matt sighed and turned his head away from Mello's icy blue gaze. He hummed softly and then sang the last verse of the song

8:58, the voices drew closer…

"Some things are meant to be,

The tide turning endlessly,

The way it takes hold of me,

No matter what I do,

And some things will never die,

The promise of who you are,

Your memories when I am far, from you."

8:59, the men were visible…

"All my life, I've lived for loving you,"

9:00, a shot was fired…

"Let me go now…"

The bullet penetrated Matt skull. His body tensed, then relaxed in Mello's lap.

It was over.

The men carried Matt's body away. Mello had fled into a nearby ally.

Nothing mattered anymore. Matt was gone.

Mello walked in a haze back to the truck. Tears fell steadily down his face, each a burning, stabbing, acidic reminder of the fate of his beloved Matt. Mello hoisted himself into the truck and drove away.

Approximately two hours later, Mello died of a heart attack and was incinerated in a strange fire.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

1/30/10 5:46 pm

The redheaded John Doe had been scheduled for his funeral. Just before that, the charred John Doe he lay beside was to be cremated.

One of the men who had performed the autopsy was putting him a body bag, but the right arm kept popping out. With and exasperated sigh, he set the arm back in and pulled the fat zipper towards his face; past the sewn lips, over his glued eye lids…

He saw something very strange.

He shoved the body in a large locker and proceeded to the room where the cremation was being preformed.

He walked to the room where, sure enough, the other John Doe had been reduced to ashes. He checked the schedule at the crematory, the DNA samples, the dates the bodies had arrived, and with a small smile, concluded, ' These two knew each other.'

As the man had zipped up the body bag, he had seen something very strange and unusual indeed.

The minute the charred body was placed in the furnace, tears had fallen from the young man's eyes.

End

***Before you say it, yes, I know I watch too much CSI. I've enclosed the Little Women song at the bottom (Warning: if you know the book, the song is sad). Thanks for reading and please review***

Jo: (spoken) When you were first born, not an hour old, I told Marmee...

Beth: (spoken) Beth is mine!

Jo: (spoken) Everyone has someone special in the world, and I have you; my sweet Beth. Give me a task to do.

Beth: Let's pretend we're riding on a kite. Let's imagine we're flying through the air!

Jo: We'll ascend until we're out of sight. Light as paper, we'll soar!

Beth: Let's be wild, up high above the sand, feel the wind, the world at our command. Let's enjoy the view, and never land.

Jo: Floating far from the shore.

Beth: Some things are meant to be, the clouds moving fast and free.

Jo: The sun on a silver sea.

Both: A sky that's bright and blue.

Beth: And some things will never end.

Jo: The thrill of our magic ride.

Beth: The love that I feel inside for you.

Jo: We'll climb high beyond the break of day.

Beth: Sleep on stardust, and dine on bits of moon

Jo: You and I will find the Milky Way. We'll be mad, and explore.

We'll recline a loft upon the breeze.

Dart about sail on wit with ease.

Pass the days doing only as we please, that's what living is for.

Beth: We'll be mad, and explore. We'll recline a loft upon the breeze

Beth:Dart about sail on wit with ease.

Pass the days doing only as we please, that's what living is for.

Some things are meant to be, the tide turning endlessly,

the way it takes hold of me, no matter what I do,

and some things will never die, the promise of who you are,

the memories when I am far from you.

Beth: All my life, I've lived for loving you; let me go now.


End file.
